The Speaking Mute Girl
by Kz77
Summary: Carly is a mute. But she can still talk. Some people call it a miracle. Carly thinks its just luck. That the ability to amplify your thoughts is nothing. Until Superman comes, and asks her to join the Justice League! Now Carly's voice will be heard by everyone, even if she can't talk.


Chapter 1:

I walk up to the school building. Metropolis. The third city I've been relocated too this year. For a girl who can't talk, I sure get kicked out of a lot of schools. Most of the time, it's not my fault. Most of the time.

My name is Carly. I don't have a last name, I'm an orphan. I'm also mute. Now, I know what you're thinking. A mute orphan, oh the poor thing. But don't pity me, I don't need my voice

I can talk with my mind

Naturally, no one can know about this talent, nor that I can levitate, or read other people's minds, or that I'm telekinetic.

I climb the steps. I have two dresses. One blue and one purple. The rest, are long pants and turtle necks. I'm wearing the blue dress, with white tights.

"You must be Carlina. I'm Patrick Varner, the principal of this school." I hold up a piece of paper. It reads, Carly.

"Carly; I could have sworn the paper said Carlina."

I pull out another paper that reads, Carlina is my full name, but I go by Carly. "You are mute, correct?"

Another paper reads 'yes, a boy slit my throat a few years ago, and I haven't talked since.' He frowns. "That sounds horrible." These are standard, so I came prepared.

'It is, but I've learned to adapt. Now, can you please show me to my class?' He nods, and shows me in.

"Can anybody tell me what the JLA is?" The teacher asks. I already know the answer, I read her mind. I copied it down on paper, and raise my hand. She calls on me, and I hand her two papers. On that says I'm mute, the other with the answer.

"The JLA is short for the Justice League of America. They are led by an alien of mars, J'onn J'onzz. The original members are Superman, Batman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and J'onn J'onzz." She says. She rereads it, and slams her hands down in my desk.

"How did you do it? How did you know that!? That is the exact answer from my paper, you obviously cheated! I'm calling the principal and getting you thrown out of my class, you-"

"Shut your damn mouth you twit. You're giving me a head ache." I shout through my mind. They all hear me.

"I thought you were mute." She stammers

"I am. Exactly five years ago, a boy in the same orphanage as I slit my throat, damaging my vocal cords. I cannot speak, but that does not mean I cannot communicate. I can amplify my thoughts so that everyone can hear me. I can also read your mind. I knew the answer, but I thought that you would prefer the answer you were given." I say, standing up. I think I just got kicked out of another school.

"Wait there, young lady. The principal is on his way." She sounds like she hates me. "Why should I wait, when I know I'm unwanted?" The door opens, and the principal; grabs my arm. "Come with me please." He takes my arm, and drags me across the hall, into another room. It is empty, except for a man.

I take a closer look. This is no man. This is Superman. The S on his chest confirms it.

"Have a seat, Carly." Mr. Varner says. Then, he turns and leaves.

"You seem to have gotten yourself into quite a pickle. So, what's your name?" Superman is asking my name? Well, he won't get it.

"Why don't we start with you, sir? Your name is Kal-El, though here you are known as Clark Joseph Kent. Your parents were Jonathan and Martha Kent, Jonathan Kent deceased. You grew up in Smallville Kansas, and attended Smallville high. You work at the Daily Planet, when not being a superhero. You were supposedly killed by a creature called Doomsday, and then replaced with a cyborg, until your triumphant return three months later. You are currently dating Lois Lane, and your original planet is Krypton. Also, your only known weakness is kryptonite. Have I missed anything?"

"How did you know all of that?" he looks at me dumbfoundedly. "I saw it in your eyes. I can tell a person's whole life story just by looking in their eyes." That's when he realizes that I'm not actually speaking. "How are you doing that? You're not speaking, but I can hear you." He's practically stating the obvious. "About five years ago, a boy slit my throat, damaging my vocal cords. I cannot speak, but I can communicate by amplifying my thoughts. I can also read minds, levitate, see through objects, and I am telekinetic."

"That's very interesting. I think I have something to offer you." He says. Oh boy! Maybe he'll let me go early! I pray that he does.

"Like what? You don't even know my name."

"Then tell me, what is it?"

"Carly."

"Carly. How would you like to join the Justice League?


End file.
